deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sub-Zero VS Glacius/@comment-29393049-20170505220951
"Alright, here we go. Seeing how this got way more out of hand that it needed to, I guess I need to explain the full situation with Brandon. First, I'd like to say: when Brandon first joined HG and stopped working with screwattack, he explained how they didn't pay him a dime while he made OST for them and how he was quite frustrated about that. We took him into HG with the intent to pay him as much as we could as a small video production team, as well as trying to get him to improve. He also expressed to the team on multiple occassions on how SA "Treated him like ass" Fast forwarding to when I added Ray to the team, everyone was excited. They went to check his channel and everyone was unbelievably stoked to work with him because of the amazing quality he came through with. Everyone besides Brandon. He decided to come to me in PM and express his frustration with Ray being on the team. I'm sure he got the wrong idea when I told him that I hired him as a musician instead of "Manager of HyperGauge's Music Department" or whatever because he had a lot of comments that came off as a back-seat driver. With things like you've "already hired another musician without even consulting me on it" "I'm gonna run him through an exercise in doing a genre he's never done or even heard before like I do" "Ray is NOT more experienced than me, and in fact is far more limited in variety of style than I am." This is extremely disrespectful to both me AND Ray. Putting that aside, Brandon didn't receive much work after Ray joined because the animators didn't like the quality he was putting forth. Zack, Jaws and myself did everything within our power and little knowledge of music to try and give him constructive criticism, but he just wasn't getting it. Which isn't his fault, of course. So I told him that he should work with Ray more, but the comment of Ray being less experienced than him was brought up. This huge ego was a super turn-off for me and a couple of others. He asked me if there was any work he could do and I didn't receive any notification of his message. That was kind of mine and discords fault, considering the fact that Brandon had been inactive and I didn't check up on him for a while. He then expressed that he was going to look for work elsewhere, which implied his resignation. I was really busy at the time and didn't notice the message AGAIN because my discord was going crazy. This was right before I bought my new computer so everything wasn't on my side (for those of you who remember when I was streaming my production of Hillary Clinton Vs Donald trump, you would know. It was around that time.) To conclude, this whole issue wouldn't be major if I didn't hold anything against screwattack and my team members working for them, but there are many reasons right now why I cannot forgive them. I'd explain more, but I'm not sure if the NDA between screwattack and myself is still in effect. I'll have to do a bit of research on that, but just know that my reasoning is justified. Excuse me for throwing these guys under the bus, but even people who are working with ScrewAttack who previously worked for HyperGauge can vouch for me. PS: These jabs of pettiness towards HyperGauge that screwattack did in the past on their forum and in that cute little screenshot above are pretty damn immature, considering the fact that they KNOW I can't explain the full story between them and myself because of the NDA I signed when I started working with them. It's funny at first, but when people start beleiving absolute bullshit or half-baked stories, it starts to grind my gears, y'know?" - Mali (Had to make some minor edits)